<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now i see a family where there once was none. by thymia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705380">now i see a family where there once was none.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymia/pseuds/thymia'>thymia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our house is a very, very, very fine house ( OR, snapshots of life at Philza's house) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Very domestic, maybe ooc but whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymia/pseuds/thymia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will fall in love with your friends. Deep, passionate love. You will create a second family with them, a kind of tribe that makes you feel less vulnerable. Sometimes our families can’t love us all the time. Sometimes we’re born into families who don’t know how to love us properly. They do as much as they can but the rest is up to our friends. They can love you all the time, without judgment. At least the good ones can.”<br/>― Ryan O'connell<br/>( or the one where everyone has dinner at philza's house )<br/>NOT Shipping. It's all platonic, they are all just very, very, good friends. Schlatt and Wilbur make gay jokes but they're not actually into each other.<br/>Also, not the real people, just their characters. Schlatt and Tubbo are related in this, they're sheep people. Technoblade is a pig man. Fundy's a little feral fox child. I am not writing about the real people.<br/>[ Title from the song Danny's Song by Kenny Loggins. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our house is a very, very, very fine house ( OR, snapshots of life at Philza's house) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now i see a family where there once was none.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a family can be three dads, three kids, and a pig, right?<br/>also my unorthodox character designs and headcanons are in here. im playing fast and loose with lore, try to keep up.<br/>it takes place in a vaguely minecraft world, hypixel skyblock exists, and the movie saw is mentioned but star wars turns into galaxy wars because of the hypixel minigame.<br/>i wasnt comfortable using phil's real last name and i dont think philza minecraft works well in canon (it is mentioned once) i just say his last name is miner in this.<br/>i know pink haired anime boy technoblade is popular and widely accepted as canon and i love it too its pog. but  i was partially inspired by berkshire pigs, their black bodies and pink little feet. so my techno has black hair, cloven feet, floppy pig ears, and a curly little piggy tail. he's also a beast in this, not some dainty, thin little thing. he worships khorne the blood god and it shows. he lifts a six year old with one hand. (in this tommy and tubbo are six/seven respectively, fundy's about 2 and the adults are all in their 30s, expect phil who's a little older by ten years or so)<br/>schlatt and tubbo are basic sheep hybrids, but they have long tails like sheep naturally have. they're not docked.<br/>sally the salmon is mentioned. wives dont exist in dream smp canon so she was an affair, and a reverse mermaid meaning fish on top, woman on bottom. fundy is a mystery baby but we love him anyway.<br/>and in this tommy is phil's only biological son, but that doesn't matter.<br/>the moral of the story here is family isn't defined by blood, but by love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a cool, fall evening at the Miner household. The chickens are lingering outside their coop, getting ready to go to bed, the cattle and the sheep are laying about enjoying the last half hour of sunlight. The kids are the liveliest things in the backyard, running around, never doing one thing for more than five minutes.<br/>
Phil had sent them out with a couple stacks of oak wood and told them to make something, which had worked at first. Now there was a clumsily made wooden shed and a couple of walls they put up earlier when they snagged bows and arrows from Phil’s stash inside. Those were quickly taken away as soon as the others watching them figured out, which wasn’t until Tubbo landed a hit on Fundy by accident and the kit started wailing. Phil trusted Wilbur and Technoblade to watch the boys for the most part, though they were both caught up in their own things, Wilbur idly strumming his guitar and working on some new song, while Techno quietly works on a bookkeeping journal.</p><p>All the while Phil was working on dinner, chicken, freshly baked bread, and a lovely, thick potato soup. While Techno wasn’t home often, Phil was always beyond grateful when he did visit. Not only did he get to see his son, but Techno always brought back more produce than Philza knew what to do with. Tommy even got a few stacks of pumpkins to share with Tubbo, which were quickly smashed up and hastily carved. Phil also loved sharing what Techno brought home with Tubbo and his family. He knew the kid didn’t have much at home, and it was always a joy to watch him raid the pantry before his father took him home.<br/>
Phil looks back at a tugging on his yukata, finding the culprit to be Tubbo. Speak of the devil and he shall appear they say, though Tubbo is no devil. “Yeh, mate?” He asks quietly, not wanting to rush the young boy, but didn’t want him to lose his nerve either. Tommy and Fundy had come inside too and Tommy was going through the fridge, looking for drinks no doubt.<br/>
“Uhh, what’re you making, dad?” Tubbo asked hesitantly, freezing once the question left him. Philza was a close family friend but Tubbo was always a little spooked by the man. So, him calling Phil ‘dad’ was a big step, and Phil couldn’t help the grin that came from his face. Phil didn’t mind that a kid that wasn’t his, whether by blood or adoption, called him dad. Most kids did, his boys were fans of calling him Dadza though, and part of Phil hoped that Tubbo would be comfortable enough to do the same one day. He appreciated ‘Uncle Philza’ since that showed what Tubbo’s dad called Phil behind his back, and ‘Mr. Minecraft’ was amusing but Phil always thought they were closer than that. He had known Tubbo since he was an infant after all.</p><p>“Potato soup, bread, ‘n chicken,” He said, stirring the soup again and checked the chicken that baked in the other furnace. “Erm, not the chickens outside though, I promise.” He assured quickly when he noticed how nervous Tubbo looked all of a sudden.</p><p>“Tom! Wait, show me what you grabbed!” He called to his son who was heading back outside quickly.</p><p>“It’s just water, Dadza!!” He huffs, petulantly, letting Phil take the glass bottles from his hands to look them over. The last thing Phil needed was three small children hopped up on potions of swiftness.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, okay. Thought it was something else. Go ahead, you guys can go back out.” He chuckled handing the water back to his son, watching them hurry outside once more. He really would have to figure out his potion storage…</p><p>Techno and Wilbur came inside soon enough too, Techno disappearing upstairs to put his ledger away, Wilbur set his guitar on the kitchen table and easily peered over Phil’s shoulder. “Potato soup?” He asked, and that seemed to be the question on everyone’s minds tonight.</p><p>“Yeh, of course. You know I always make it when Techno comes home.” Phil confirms, looking at the bread now, and grabbed a wool potholder to pull the baking pan out and tip the loaves into a basket he had on the smooth stone countertop.<br/>
<br/>
“Any way I can help?” Wilbur asked, stepping up beside Philza.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, you can brush the egg yolk onto those, while I start the second batch.”<br/>
<br/>
Wilbur just nodded and did as he was told, Phil setting more loaves onto the pan, scoring the tops quickly before shoving them into one of the furnaces. He wanted to have enough food to feed everyone and to give the leftovers to Tubbo and J. Schlatt, whenever Schlatt gets here that is. Hopefully soon, the man was supposed to get off at five, but it was coming up on seven and there was still no hide nor hair of him. Working late no doubt.<br/>
Techno comes back and heads back outside after muttering something about making sure the kids weren’t harassing the livestock. Once Wilbur finished helping Phil, he took off as well, leaving to put his guitar away. Leaving Philza alone in the kitchen once more.<br/>
<br/>
‘That didn’t last long.’ He thought to himself as he heard his front door creak open, low cursing and heavy footsteps thumping as the person struggled to get his boots off. Those dirty old Timberland boots Schlatt got years ago, that were falling apart at the soles and he still refused to get rid of. Phil didn’t blame him, replacing the boots would cost more than the shitty glue Schlatt used to repair them every six months or so. Phil would have to look into buying the man a new pair for Christmas.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Phil,” Schlatt greeted quietly, catching Philza by surprise with how silent the man had crept up to him without his boots. “What’re ya making?” He questioned, leaning over Phil’s shoulder to get a look at what he was cooking. Had it been anyone getting that close, Phil would’ve shooed them away, but he had a soft spot for Schlatt, and couldn’t find it in him to mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Potato soup, chicken, and bread. Second batch of bread will be honey glazed for you ‘n Tubbo.” Phil said, nodding to the bread cooling on the countertop. He secretly took pride in the contented smile that came to his friend’s face when he looked into the furnace to see all the chicken inside, knowing that there’d be enough for him to take home. Though Schlatt would never insist. He liked to act tough and aloof, but he was not the type to ask for leftovers, he would even brush it off and insist Phil keep the food even if he really wanted it, and lucky for him Phil would insist that Schlatt take it. It was a routine they were used to.<br/>
<br/>
“Tubbo called me ‘dad’ earlier.” Phil said lightheartedly, getting an amused laugh from Schlatt who moved to lean against the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“Aw, he did?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeh, think it’s ‘cause he hears Tommy ‘n Fundy calling me Dad all the time. I’m just waiting for him to call me Dadza, though.”<br/>
<br/>
Schlatt just laughed and nodded, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence as Phil stirred his soup, and Schlatt just enjoyed the warmth of the nearby furnaces.<br/>
The quiet was interrupted by the joyful shouts of children. “PAPA!!” Tubbo cheered, almost slipping on the polished wooden floor of Phil’s kitchen as he rushed to his father.<br/>
<br/>
“BIG J!” Tommy whooped, running to the man as well, Fundy just let out this awful sharp yelp as he padded over to cling onto Schlatt’s legs. Techno shuffling over at a snail’s pace, Wilbur making an appearance as well, poking his head into the kitchen, smiling at when he spotted his friend surrounded by the boys. They always acted like they haven’t seen Schlatt in weeks even though Tubbo takes the bus home with Tommy every school day and they always have dinner with the Miner family. Schlatt leaned down to bump his forehead to Tubbo’s and tried to get away with just giving Tommy a fist bump but the boy insisted to be head butted too, though he wasn’t a sheep like Schlatt and Tubbo were. He just didn’t want to be left out and neither did Fundy because he was tugging at Schlatt’s horn trying to headbutt the side of his head before Schlatt turned his head and indulged the small fox.<br/>
<br/>
Once he finally stepped away from the boys, Schlatt chattered with Wilbur and Techno. Talking about work, about Wilbur’s new music and Techno’s venture to try and be the leading potato producer in some world Schlatt’s never heard of but is happy to humor. Soon, everyone was shooed out of Phil’s kitchen and sent off to find a bathroom to wash their hands in. Tubbo and Tommy hurried to the first-floor bathroom together, laughing and shoving each other as they went. Schlatt followed, letting the others head upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
“Get under your nails too, boys, c’mon.” Schlatt chided lightheartedly as he stood in the doorway, watching them struggle to use the sink at the same time together. It resulted in a lot of shoving and grumbling, the grumbling mostly coming from Tommy. Once the two of them finished and ran off again, Schlatt stepped in to wash his hands, making sure to get the crud from under his nails.<br/>
Once he got out of the bathroom, Phil put him to work quickly. He was to gather utensils and set the table once Techno finished setting up the redstone powered kotatsu in the living room. He didn’t wait, shuffling around the table to set down plates and bowls, four sets of adult utensils, and three pairs of silverware for the kids.<br/>
<br/>
He resisted a laugh at Techno’s snuffling and snorting from under the table. He was more pig-like than Schlatt was sheep-like. Schlatt has big, curly horns, soft, fuzzy ears, and an embarrassingly long tail. He’d grown used to it over the years, some of his coworkers, mostly new guys pull on it, and he knows Tubbo deals with that too. Phil tells him when the boy comes home crying about how his classmates hurt him and pull on his tail.<br/>
Schlatt hopes with all the good influences in his life that Tubbo will grow into a strong, respectable man.<br/>
<br/>
Techno has a tail too, curly little thing just like a piglet’s. It’s absolutely adorable compared to the rest of the man, the giant, muscled beast that worships a chaos god with blood and violence. He also has big, floppy ears that sit at the top of his head, in the mess that is his hair, straight and black, and cut into a funky sort of mullet. Schlatt’s glad he’s never upset Techno, he knew Techno would be terrifying, almost like something out of a Saw movie. He shakes the thoughts from his head as he hears Technoblade snort and grunt some more and is kicking his cloven feet about as he shimmied out from under the table.<br/>
<br/>
“I was gonna ask if you needed help out, but you got it.” Schlatt chuckled, standing and holding a hand out for Techno to take and help the other hybrid up. He liked Techno just for that, the rest of Techno’s family was human so Schlatt could only hope it was even the slightest bit of comfort for Techno to know someone else who isn’t quite human.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks though.” Techno said simply, letting go as soon he stood, heading back to the kitchen to return to helping Philza. Schlatt followed, Wilbur was sat at the table, keeping the kids occupied while Phil had the other two getting dinner ready. Schlatt was used to it, he’d been having dinner at Phil’s place almost every night since Tubbo was a baby. At that time, he was fully living with Phil after his girlfriend kicked him out and left him out on the streets with an infant. Schlatt knew that this was the best circumstance, he loved Tubbo more than he ever loved his girlfriend, and he knew she loved neither of them. Schlatt felt like he and Tubbo were as much family as Will and Techno were, Tommy being Phil’s only biological child.<br/>
<br/>
Once everything was on the table, everyone piled in. They could’ve eaten at the dining table, or at the kitchen table, those were both bigger than the kotatsu, but the kotatsu was warm and cozy. Especially on a cold day like this. Tommy sat next to Phil, Tubbo on Schlatt’s lap across from Phil, Techno sat across from Will and Fundy. Schlatt insisted they say Grace before they eat, as always, and everyone else respected it. Sometimes Tommy or Fundy would slip up and take a bite while everyone was still silent with their heads bowed, but Schlatt couldn’t blame either of them. After thanking the god Schlatt believed in everyone thanked Philza, and dug in.<br/>
<br/>
Conversation started up quickly, the boys going on about their day at school between hasty gulps of soup. Techno took more chicken than anything else and ate so ravenously that Phil had to tell him to stop and breathe and take a drink of water. One of the Miner family’s cats finally woke up and slinked over to where everyone was, curling up by Schlatt’s legs. Dinner passed smoothly, conversation was easy between all of them, but it was also comfortable to just eat in silence.<br/>
Once Tommy had enough, he crawled into Techno’s lap, to start shoving and pushing at his brother.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, no, this child’s pushin’ me over, whatever shall I do? Wilbur, Wilbur come help,” He said, deadpan, waving one hand to his brother across the table from him as Tommy laughed and prodded Technoblade again. Techno’s back hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thump, the rest of the table just laughing as his ‘dire predicament’. “Philza, please. Now there are two children harrassin’ me.” He snorted when Tubbo scrambled off of Schlatt’s lap to join Tommy in annoying the swine.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, I dunno, Techno. I think Tommy’ll bite me if I try to pull ‘im off of you, and Tubbo… He’s a tup, he’ll butt me over too!” Phil said, letting out a dramatic shout of surprise when Tubbo had wormed his way under the table to crawl into Phil’s lap and headbutted his chest from there. Wilbur was of no help either since Fundy had taken advantage of the fact he was sat beside his father to bully him into lying down too.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy soon got bored with Technoblade and instead turned his sights to Schlatt, who let out a genuine noise of surprise when the boy started tugging on one of his horns. Fundy, too, decided to stop bugging Will to stumble over to Schlatt and grabbed onto his other side, mumbling “Up!” over and over as he tugged on the horn. Another game the boys absolutely loved, testing Schlatt’s strength by hanging off his horns. He pulled himself out from the table, taking Tubbo, who had burrowed under the table again to get to him, with.<br/>
<br/>
“Oof, you guys are getting too heavy for this, I think.” He muttered, fumbling to stand and also put Tubbo on his back so the kid could sit on his shoulders. Fundy was fine, he was just a light little tyke, but Tommy was near impossible. Techno quickly rushed to help Schlatt, grabbing Tommy by his sides, ignoring the boy’s squawks as Techno held him up by his armpits. He quickly rearranged Tommy so he could sit on one shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Woo! The day is saved, the gremlins have been contained!” Philza cheered as he sat back up.<br/>
<br/>
“Give me back my gremlin though, Schlatt.” Will said, standing to accept Fundy when he started to look scared, saving everyone from the ear-piercing shrieks of his son. The other boys were let down to the ground as well soon enough. And Phil once again employed the help of the hybrids to clean up dinner. Schlatt breaking off from helping Philza for a moment to help Will get dessert for the boys. Wilbur had Schlatt carry the glasses of milk while he balanced three plates, each with a slice of cake on it. The kids sat at one side of the kotatsu, little Fundy between Tubbo and Tommy. The fox in question giving a little cheer of “Cake!” when he spotted what his dad held.<br/>
“Here you go, bub.” Will said affectionately, giving Fundy his cake first, the fox about to dig in with his hands until a spoon was set in his paw. He had terrible manners to be expected from such a feral child. Where Fundy came from wasn’t discussed often, Wilbur had mentioned his affair with a woman named Sally who was less woman and more fish. But a human and a reverse mermaid didn’t exactly make a Fundy. But Fundy was here and that’s all that really mattered. He ruffled his boy’s fuzzy little head, handing the other two their cake and took the milk from Schlatt before he left.<br/>
<br/>
Techno was on washing duty, his feet clicking against the wood floor as he stepped away from the cauldron he was working in to find Schlatt who paced around as he dried the dishes. Philza was putting away the leftovers for Schlatt to take home later. Maybe he could convince the ram to stay the night, so he could feed both him and his son breakfast in the morning. Phil was fairly certain that Schlatt fed Tubbo but hardly ate, himself, if he wasn’t pushed.<br/>
<br/>
Soon Wilbur was coming in with three kids hot on his heels, passing the dishes to Techno. “You’re making tea?” He asks, just to confirm his father wasn’t boiling water for some other reason.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, lavender, rose hips and dandelion, that okay?” Phil glanced to the other adults, getting quiet agreements all around.<br/>
<br/>
“Dad, can we go outside again?” Tommy asks, pulling at one of Phil’s arms, his nails scratching at Phil’s skin. Phil doesn’t know how he hasn’t learned to be gentle yet.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow, mate. Don’t pull on me, it hurts.” Phil scolds gently, Tommy quickly letting go, frowning at the floor. He knew he was supposed to try again, and be nice about it, but he always struggled with his emotions. Tubbo’s small hand grabbed the hand that had pulled at his father, and Tommy found himself able to calm down and think about what he should say.<br/>
<br/>
“Dadza, may we please go outside again?” He asked again, staring up at Phil pleadingly.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeh, alright. You’re laying it on a bit thick, but sure.” Phil allowed, waving the boys off. He had lanterns and torches out, he even had The Blade, the kids would be safe.<br/>
Especially when Wilbur advised them all to carry a torch in their offhand as he followed the trio out.<br/>
<br/>
“How much longer are you goin’ to be staying, Schlatt?” Phill asked carefully, glancing to Schlatt who was just wringing the cloth in his hands now.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm? I don’t know, as long as Tubbo wants I guess. Unless you want me gone?” The conversation was making Techno anxious, so he mumbled something about checking up on the kids as he left. He wanted to wait for the tea to finish but he didn’t like the slightly uncomfortable topic.<br/>
<br/>
“No, of course not, mate! I was actually wondering if you ‘n Tubbo wanted to stay the night? Heard him and Tommy talking about a sleepover earlier.” Phil lied easily; he hadn’t heard the kids talking about that. He wanted them to stay for his own reasons, he wanted to take care of them. Phil would have loved if Schlatt never moved out, he nearly lives here as it is. He understands the man wants to be independent, that Schlatt’s always dreamed of being a businessman. Philza just loves having family around, when his house was at its capacity was when he was happiest.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah? I’ll have to think about it. I guess borrowing Wilbur’s clothes isn’t too bad, could be worse. I could have to borrow yours.” Schlatt ribbed with a happy grin on his face, giving Phil a little more inner peace.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t knock it ‘til ya try it, mate,” Phil laughed, squeezing the thin cloth around the flowers and leaves before setting the ball on the counter. “You go get your boots on and then help me carry this tea outside, yeh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get my boots,” He called as he disappeared into the living room, to pull his Timbs back on, not bothering to lace them. He stopped at the table, pulling the blanket up slightly to peer underneath. Just as expected, both of the cats were curled up under the heat source, making one adorable yin and yang symbol. “Your cats are absolutely adorable; they’re sleeping together in a ball.” Schlatt remarked, accepting the tray that Phil pushed into his hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Awh, no way! They’re under the kotatsu, huh? They love that thing,” Phil laughed, setting cups onto the tray, gently spooning the tea into each of them. “You want honey or sugar?” Phil questioned, already knowing what Will and Techno liked.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, honey, all the way, man. You should know that.” Schlatt answered with a laugh, watching Phil drizzle honey into his tea, nodding when the other offered milk. He let Phil fix the rest of the tea, and piled on cookies and fluffy biscuits, leaving the jar of honey on the tray. Very little warmed Schlatt’s heart, often though, it was Tubbo and Tommy, and it was always Philza. Phil caring so much for him, always warmed his heart. Schlatt doubted himself, always doubted his best friend’s love for him, but it was moments like this when the Brit made real biscuits for him, that he trusted that Phil actually cared for him.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon, let’s go see how everyone’s doing outside, yeh?” Phil started for the back door, startling when it was pushed in suddenly, Wilbur with an antsy looking Fundy stumbling behind him. Wilbur mumbled a sorry while Fundy just chirped “Bafroom!” to his uncle and grandfather as he passed them.<br/>
The two of them chuckled but didn’t say anything as they continued outside, Schlatt setting the tea tray on the patio table, taking a seat with Philza so they could watch Techno run around with the kids. Techno had taken down the shack and barricades and seemed to be trying to teach Tommy and Tubbo speed bridging. The three of them stood on a structure Techno built, roughly five maybe ten blocks up, and in the torch light Phil could see the glittering light blue puffs coming off of them, potions of slow falling, hopefully. And that had Phil hoping Techno traded with someone to get the phantom membranes needed for the potions but knowing Technoblade he probably deprived himself of sleep and got them that way.<br/>
<br/>
“They’re not gettin’ hurt, Philza, I promise!” Techno called to Phil, from on top of the structure.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, watch this, Dad!” Tommy jumped off the platform, cackling as he floated gently to the ground, Tubbo following a moment later, bumping into Tommy but not ruining the slow fall. Once they landed, they scrambled to their feet and rushed up the ladder to the platform again. They seemed to be having more fun jumping off than speed bridging from one platform to the other. And when Techno would bridge across the kids would gladly sprint over, shearing the wool that was placed as they went, handing it back to Techno when he requested it.<br/>
<br/>
Will returned with Fundy, the kit had different rain boots on now than he did before, the blue boots replaced with green boots instead. Phil had tried buying different shoes for Fundy before, even a pair of geta like his own, but Fundy seemed to prefer wearing rainboots for some reason. Phil knows very well how odd little kids are, he couldn’t judge Fundy. Especially not when he comes stumbling over, making grabby hands and mumbling “Cookie, cookie!”, prompting Phil to hand the kit a cookie, which Fundy gladly took, glancing around for somewhere safe to eat it.<br/>
<br/>
“Here, bud, come sit with me.” Schlatt said, beckoning Fundy over when he was tugging on Will’s jeans, asking to get on his dad’s lap when there wasn’t room for Fundy and the acoustic guitar. He hefted Fundy onto his lap with a slight huff, letting the kit get comfortable and snuggle into Schlatt’s chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm, ya know, you’re better with kids than I always thought you’d be.” Phil remarked, smiling at how easily Schlatt relaxed around children, even giving Fundy some of his biscuit to try.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s right, I don’t think anyone could’ve guessed the world’s biggest arsehole would turn into putty when a kid so much as smiles at him.” Will laughs, reaching over to nudge Schlatt gently.<br/>
<br/>
The moment was quickly ruined when Tommy overheard Wilbur speaking. “ARE WE SAYING SWEARS?!” He shouted, stumbling down the ladder, just so he could join in on the swearing.<br/>
<br/>
“No!! We’re not swearing, Tommy, stop!” Phil said, choking on his tea as he couldn’t help a laugh at his son.<br/>
<br/>
“I know another word for dog-” Tommy said, all bold about it.<br/>
<br/>
“Puppy.” Techno interrupted, ruffling the kid’s hair as he passed him by, taking the seat next to Philza.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy just huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a couple of cookies, passing one back to Tubbo who had followed him to the patio. “Hey, Dad, can we listen to one of your discs?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, mate. What’d’ya wanna listen to?” Phil asked, knees crackling as he stood to lead the kids inside to his collection of records. The sound of the boys bickering over listening Chirp or Wait disappearing as they went inside.<br/>
<br/>
Will set down his guitar and would have had Schlatt pass Fundy to him but the kit was snuggled up against Schlatt, fast asleep. “You’ve got something against Stal, right, Schlatt?” Will questioned, sipping his tea.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I hate that shit song with a passion, man. Have you ever listened to it? It’s horrendous,” He hissed under his breath, scowling at Will’s breathy laughter. “Shut up, it’s not funny, dude.” He scolded, just barely resisting laughing himself just so he wouldn’t disturb Fundy.<br/>
<br/>
Techno didn’t participate in the conversation; he didn’t participate in many conversations if he could help it. He’d be the first to admit he doesn’t do well in social situations. He chugged the rest of his mug of tea, and left to head inside, having no obligation to stay outside any longer.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s just the two of us out here now, Schlatt. What do you think of that?” Wilbur teased with a sly grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, <em>and</em> your son. Don’t try a thing, Soot.” Schlatt warned, reaching a hand up to graze the back of Fundy’s head. He’d indulge Will in his teasing any other time, just not in front of the kids.<br/>
<br/>
Will nodded, leaning forward to gather everyone’s cups onto the tray, grabbing it as he stood. “I trust you can carry Fundy without dropping him on his head, hm?” He chuckled, watching Schlatt stand, making sure Fundy didn’t wake up.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I don’t want to take that away from you.” Schlatt followed Will inside, heading upstairs to where Wilbur and Fundy’s room was, and waited for Will to come up before handing his son off to him. Going back downstairs he found Tubbo and Tommy sitting around the jukebox, listening to Chirp, Technoblade at the table, one of the cats on his lap. He’s working on his hair, tugging a wooden comb through knots and tangles, strength and health potions sit open on the table and Schlatt can’t help but be curious as he sets his boots down and sits at the table as well.<br/>
<br/>
“What’re those for?” He questioned, watching Techno dip his fingers into one of the bottles and then dragged those fingers through his hair. Schlatt had seen women using potions on their hair for the glittery effects, but he didn’t think that was what Techno was doing.<br/>
<br/>
“Repairin’ my hair, I don’t have a lotta time to take care of it usually,” He said with a nonchalant shrug, biting back a whine when the comb caught on a knot and he had to stop to pull it apart by hand. “Also works pretty well as a detangler.” He chuckled, slicking his fingers with the health potion again, working at the knot before slipping his fingers to knead at his scalp, soothing the ache from pulling.<br/>
<br/>
Schlatt hummed and nodded, picking up one of the bottles to look it over and took a quick sniff. The blaze powder used to brew strength potions always made them smell sharp and tangy, almost like fresh fruit. “I get that, it’s a chore taking care of Tubbo’s hair, he always gets a ton of tangles and never lets me take care of them,” He remarked, glancing to the boys, they were now scrambling to put in another disc, fighting again over what to put in. “Anyway, how much longer you staying with Phil? I know you’ve got business to attend to.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ehh, I was gonna leave after today, but,” Techno trailed off, glancing to the kids as well. Both of them had been so excited when they had come home from school and spotted the ever-elusive Technoblade sitting in the living room. “I guess I can stay over the weekend at least.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too. Phil basically asked me straight up to stay the night earlier. Guess Tubbo wanted to. Hey, kiddo, you wanna have a sleepover with Tommy?” He asked, watching Tubbo’s face lit up at the offer, excitedly agreeing.<br/>
<br/>
“Can we?! Can we? Is Uncle Philza okay with it though..?” Tubbo asked, his excited little tail suddenly stopped wagging.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, kiddo, it’s fine. I already talked to him about it.” Schlatt assured, returning the hug that Tubbo barreled into him with, squeezing the lamb and patting his back. Tommy quickly pulled Tubbo away, babbling about getting more snacks and then playing swords in his bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t hurt each other!” Techno called to the retreating children, only getting snark from Tommy. That left the hybrids sitting alone, Wait quietly playing in the background as Techno worked on his hair and Schlatt resting against the sofa that wrapped around the kotatsu.<br/>
<br/>
Will came back downstairs eventually, holding a bundle of clothes that he sat on the table before sitting next to Schlatt. “Here, pajamas for you. Tommy just burst into my room and said that you and Tubbo were staying the night, so I thought I’d bring these out and save the awkwardness of you asking to wear my clothes.” He laughed, nudging Schlatt’s side.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, there wouldn’t have been any awkwardness. You know I’m not afraid to ask for anything.” He purred, grinning at Wilbur and getting a disgusted noise from Techno.<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t you two be in the same room together without jokin’ about bein’ gay for five minutes?” He groaned, the men in question just laughing at his upset.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, Techno, you sound upset. What are you, homophobic?” Schlatt teased, watching Techno’s pale face flush in embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
“No! Of course not! I just don’t appreciate havin’ to listen to two straight men play gay chicken all the time.” Which only got more laughter out of Schlatt and Will, the two of them falling into each other.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s going on down here?” Phil said, approaching the table with his hands on his hips.<br/>
<br/>
Will and Schlatt quickly quieted, both of them saying “Nothing..!” at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to take a bath…” Techno grumbled, corking his potions and took off.<br/>
<br/>
Phil just sighed, pulling Wait from the jukebox, leaving the room in silence. “So, what’d you two do to upset <em>him</em> so much?” Phil asked with a laugh, sitting across from them.<br/>
“Just a few fuckin’ jokes, nothing terrible. He should be used to it; he’s known us for long enough. Knows how we are when we get together.” Schlatt huffed a laugh, unable to help a small smile when Wilbur held his hand under the table.<br/>
Sometimes, it was also Wilbur who warmed his heart. The teasing was fun, but the unspoken gestures like this, were even better. For all their teasing and whole ‘you wouldn’t’ – ‘i would’ routine, they weren’t afraid to be physical together.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, sure, a few jokes never killed anyone. I’m sure he just needs a moment to calm down.” Phil sighed, leaning back, hands folded comfortably over his belly, eyes shut. He was a happy man, he had a belly full of food, and a house full of family. He couldn’t be happier.<br/>
<br/>
“Phil, you don’t mind if I take a shower, do you?” Schlatt asked after about thirty minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, still hand in hand with Will, his thumb rubbing the back of Schlatt's hand every once in a while. Schlatt stood, grabbing the pile of clothes: socks and underwear, fleecy pajama pants, and Schlatt’s favorite baby blue sweater. Will has insisted he take it home time and time again but Schlatt always refuses.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeh, o’ course, mate. Go ahead.” Phil waved Schlatt off as he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“You want me to join you?” Will asked, sneering up at Schlatt.<br/>
<br/>
“In Hell, Will, you can join me in Hell.” Schlatt laughed, heading upstairs to use that bathroom. The downstairs one had a tiny shower that no one really liked, and with any luck Technoblade would be done. Schlatt met the pig, tired, and wet in the hallway, giving him a nod to the bathroom, quietly padding away. Techno had put on a pair of white tabi socks when he got out of the bath, his feet always got so cold and he found regular socks uncomfortable, he was forever grateful Phil had introduced him to tabi.<br/>
<br/>
Schlatt slips into the bathroom and Techno checks in with the kids. He knew the wild children should never be left alone for more than five minutes. Tommy’s bedroom is a mess, clothing and random blocks and items strewn everywhere. Tommy stood on the bed, wooden sword pointed at Tubbo who stood on the floor, reenacting a scene from a movie. Techno’s only glad they didn’t put down lava like the last time they played Galaxy Wars. He has them clean up, threatening to sic the Blood God on them if they didn’t. Khorne couldn’t give two shits about messy children, and Techno had no authority to tell the god anything, but being young children, they bought it. Techno confiscates their swords, and sends them to bed, helping Tubbo roll out the futon next to Tommy’s bed. He hangs up the lantern Tommy used as a nightlight before flicking off the main lights and shut the door as he left.<br/>
<br/>
He met Schlatt coming out of the bathroom this time, his hair a curly mess and his ears drip onto the floor, it doesn’t look like he dried his hair at all. He just gives a sleepy smile and a “See ya in the morning, Techno.” as he shuffled past.<br/>
<br/>
Will’s coming up the stairs as Schlatt heads down. “Sweet dreams, my pretty princess.” He snickers.<br/>
<br/>
“You too, loverboy.” Schlatt says, with a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
He tucks his work clothes into his bag, and rouses Phil quietly. Phil has him turn off the table and leads him to the guest room though Schlatt knows exactly where it is. They roll out the futon together, Phil tossing pillows and blankets to Schlatt. They exchange goodnights and Phil takes his leave.<br/>
<br/>
His cats follow him upstairs, and Phil peers into every room, calling a quiet goodnight to everyone. Tubbo and Tommy respond though they sound half asleep, Technoblade’s already fast asleep and nothing short of a hurricane could wake him, and Phil only gets shushed by Wilbur, but it was expected. He lets his cats into his bedroom and tucks himself in. He knows sleep won’t come easy, that he’ll toss and turn throughout the night, and he’ll be woken up at the crack of dawn by two chaotic children. But for now, he’s content. Every room in his house is full, his family loves him, and that’s the best feeling in the world. No amount of power and success could compare to the feeling of loving and being loved in return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>